Crystal Element Series 1
by coffewolflover
Summary: A series about two girls who transform into a half demon/ looking animals who has to face each other to either save human kind or distroy human kind.
1. Chapter 1: The Sisters Story

~Crystal Elements~

Ch1: Introduction of Two Sisters

Long ago, A scientist name Dr. Bearence created a research lab to created cyber tested several kinds both human and creature. Some of the test subjects didn't survive except were young girls, age around eight years or nine. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes the other had brown hair and brown eyes. Both extremely sick with some type of disease. Doctor thought he could used animal DNA to save the girls with new techno anti bodies. So he tested out on the young blonde girl and the brunette hair girl. He was stun of the results. The blonde hair girl turn to white hair here eyes turn light blue. The brunette hair turn a raven black color and her eyes turn red like they were enrage. Both had ears and tail like a decides to name them C.H.I.Y.U.K.I. The "Chi" name went to the white hair, and the "Yuki" to the raven hair girl. A few years went by both of the girls learn and grew when both hit Sixteen they both went into a sub-hibernation months had passed since both girls slept in the chamber. The doctor came to check on the girls but suddenly… Yuki was activated, and went into rage. The doctor got out before he was killed, but he couldn't understand why Yuki went into a rage. He went to activation room and activated Chi. After the activation Yuki broke through and killed the Dr. Chi woke up look around of the destruction she look around to look for the found the Dr. Bearence's lab assistants. They told her that Yuki woke up by herself and went out of control and killed the Dr. Chi was surprised that Yuki did it. Chi started to look for Yuki. She look through all the corridors and all the hall and rooms. She hasn't found her. She wonder if she left the lab and out into town.

"Yuki… Why?"

She look outside to see if she was you there. No luck either She senses that she isn't in town nor to next city.

"Yuki… Why did you do this?"

Few Years has pass Chi wasn't a sixteen year old anymore. She is a twenty- one years old woman, She also works in a police force.

She is a team leader of her own cyber human a team that can convert to animals. Chi's team is the alpha wolf team made up of eight Second in Command of A.W.T. is Vectra Cruise. She takes care of stuff when Chi isn't around. She has MUCH as temper as Chi only Chi is much worse.

The First Beta is Cerro Netsuke don't let his size fool you he can easily get away with stuff. The second is his sister Kyoko. She maybe cute but don't let her have a gun or ANY type of weapon for your sakes. Have they own talent that make them special to the team. Some are wired, some that scared the crap out of you and others are more likely are in between. Chi wasn't quite herself, she still wonder what happen to Yuki. One day at work Chi got called up for something important. When she entered she saw a strange guy in the head office she wonders whats going on.

"Mr. Peterson Captain Sir you like to talk to me sir?" she asked.

"Ah Chi we were talking about you... I like you meet Toya Yamanota"

~To Be Continue~

Hello everyone, I am coffewolflover but i go by Chi. I also ~chisakurawolf from Devaintart (If you seen my journals or my art pictures on DA) this is a story i created sense i was in middle of my high school years. Yes I know, I have poor "Grammer" but i am trying my best to improve my disability... Anyways I am creating this story now also may be (hopefully) doing it on animation videos but I need right software to do it or other wise i may have to do it on a program called MikuMikuDance. MikuMikuDance is a 3D animation software made for Vocaliods or other 3D characters. It is a pain in the butt to do each new character but each chapter is going be short till I get in the middle of each story more. Which I do hope you all would like the story or should I say series of this story which I do plan on doing. Yes I like Japanese names but I will put alot of character English names too. Also DA is alot ahead than this account (because I forgot I had this account and I was waiting for 24 hours but I kinda got sidetrack.) So I hope I do get alot of veiwers or subscribers to continue reading this series also i will put up videos of this series if I dont have animation program. So I like to say Thanks for Reading Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2: Partners!

~Crystal Elements~ Chapter 2:

When Chi enters the chief office she was surprised to see another person there. She didn't know what going on or what's happening. She thought she was called for mission. She thinks she got called along with Toya, the guy that is standing there looking surprised with his dark brown almost blackish hair and his brown eyes.

"Come in Chi I like you to meet Toya… he'll be your new partner for more couple missions." Said the chief.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She said in outraged tone.

"WHY DO I GET A PARTNER FOR MISSIONS I ALREADY HAVE MY TEAM THAT CAN DO MISSION WITH THEM AND I CAN HANDLE SOME BY MYSELF!"

"Calm yourself Chi… besides is the new rule for the department now… you have to get used to it just like the others." The chief said calmly. "Why don't you try it Chi... You two just get to know each other and who knows maybe you two can get along better then the C.A. team."

She looks at Toya. Toya looks at her with a scared look (like omg she going kill me! look).

"I rather get a profile on him before I get to know him." She looks at the chief.

"Very well Chi…" He went to the file cabinet and pulled out Toya's profile and gave it to Chi. She looks back at Toya.

"I hope you know the way to my teams training area?" she said while looking at his profile.

"U-uh Y-yes I do" he said nervously.

"Quit ya' shaking I am not going to hurt you… yet…" She said it in a joking way as she left the room.

Toya looks back at the Chief, "She is Scary to beyond hell!"

The chief laughed at the remarked. "Don't worry she only kill unless the subject wont responded or refused to let go someone, or let go the weapon." He replied.

"Still she is scary… hey chief?" Toya looked at the chief looks confused.

"Yes Toya?" he replied back at Toya.

"How come she looks like that?" He asked.

"Oh that's right you promoted to this division… Well its long story short she isn't a human unlike you or me… Chi is actually an animal shape-shift android…" Chief calmly said in a well manner.

"An animal android?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes… Her parents died in car crash when she was young don't know what happen to her sister but both of them carried a disease that was killing them… so a doctor took her and gave her something and she looks like that from the stuff that the doctor gave her." He stared to singed papers while talking. "She joined the force saying that she wanted to protect the people from another girl who is like her that name Yuki or something… I don't know her story but all I know she only show couple of sides I haven't really see her happy side or girly side you could say that she is one tough cookie" he said while laughing at the last part he said. Toya stayed silent and then looks at the door.

"I see…" he said in sad reply.

"You better get going to the training room Chi's Companions going test you on what type of stuff you can used." Chief calmly said. Toya nods and went on his way. When Toya entered the room, he had been blasted by flame-thrower by Cerro and Kyoko.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. Cerro looks at Kyoko and back.

"Who are you? Are you lost Mister?" said Kyoko.

"Yeah… you're from third division you know it down the hall and turn couple rights and lefts?" Said Cerro looking at Toya.

"Actually I am a partner for Chi…" Toya said quietly. Both Cerro and Kyoko looked confused and surprised.

"You're our leader's partner?" Cerro look at him curiously. Toya nodded.

Chi came out of the status room she looks at Toya and the others. "I see you meet the twins… are you ready?" she asked.

"F-for what?!" he trembles with question.

"For Testing your strength and weakness… like Cerro and Kyoko they have their strengths. Kyoko can be near or handle any weapons and Cerro can do anything with his size." She looked at Toya. "If you don't have any strengths well never too late to train." She said.

"T-training? Y-yeah ok…" he tremble thinking about it.

"Well then let's get started… shall we?" She started to walk off to starts the simulation. He looked confussed for second then he nodded and followed her.

~To Be Continued~

Hey Thanks for Reading Chapter Two! :D

-coffewolflover (Chi) 3


	3. Chapter 3: Training!

When Chi started the simulation started, Toya went inside the room waiting.

" I am going start off with level one and if you get done we can end at level five if you want it get a little hard each level" Chi said.

Toya nodded and waited.

Cerro watch Chi as she finishing setting up the level.

When the simulation started Toya started to dodging and running so he won't get squish smash or anything between.

Cerro and Kyoko laughing their butts off at Toya the way he reacted to most of the dangerous parts.

"WHY IN THE LIVING HELL AM I DOING THIS? CAN'T I JUST DO A SIMPLE GUN COURSE OR SOMETHING?" Toya yelled with out getting blown up.

"Well it really the point that when you going be working with us the simulation is what going be like when we do actually fight" Chi replied.

Toya keep on with the simulation.

"Koyko... Can u keep eye on this here i need to go someplace really quick." Kyoko nodded and continue watching.

Chi turn to Cerro looking at him " And Cerro..." he turn around knowing he felt like he is in trouble.

"Don't touch anything we know u have a habit of breaking stuff"

" Yeah yeah yeah..." he replied not listening.

As she went out of the room Cerro change the next level to level fifth-teen and set it automatically to go to the next level. Kyoko didn't notice sense she was studying Toya fighting moves. When the first round about the end Toya started to get tired and didn't notice what happen to the simulation.

" Mr. Toya.. Sir are you tired yet? Do u want a break?" Koyko asked.

"That be great!" he replied "Um... Koyko is it?" He paints heavly grew tired from the level.

"Yes!" she replied. She went to the controls and notice the change.

She look back at Cerro and saw that he fell asleep. She forcus on controls and try to reset them but she couldn't change them back.

She went over to the video phone and try to call Chi.

" What is it Koyko?' Chi asked.

"Something bad! I think Cerro mess with the controls and I cant change the setting back." she said nervously.

"Alright I be there in minute." She replied.

Koyko nodded and hang up. Koyko keep attempting to change the controls by then the next round started.

"Um..Koyko what happening?" Toya asked.

" Um... we having techno difficulties right now." she replied in very nervous tone.

Toya was surprise "Wait.. What?!"

he was turn his attation on the next course by focusing on not getting killed but by the time Chi got there she rushed over the controls, Cerro woke up and sneak out before getting caught by Chi.

When simulation stop Toya was relieve of getting out of there. "I NEVER DOING IT AGAIN... NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" he said in a exhausted voice.

Chi laughed at his remarks, "Hey it wasn't that bad." she said.

Toya glared at her in a *i hate you* looked.

She laughed again, "Lets go get something to eat ok?... i can make you feel better".

Toya is surprise that she being kind to him, He thought she was going to be moody all time. He nodded and they went to Cafe.

*~* To Be Continue*~*

I am creating CE in models so i can make videos! I am still working on the chapters! am going make videos but right now i currently working on more chapters and editing the old! But If you Like to Have Updates Looks For These Websites Perfurable i be on Deviantart more than Tumblr!

Look me up on these websites!

Deviantart: look for ~chisakurawolf

Tumblr: look for chiwhitewolf blog or crystalelements blog


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Team!

The next day, Toya went to meet the others in the training room thou it is his first time actually meeting everyone in the team.

He was still soar from training practice and nearly become toast from all the missiles and lasers from the training.

He never thought he came out alive in actually one piece. As he came close to the door he was sudden greeted by Kyoko and Cerro.

"Hey Toya I see you made it out alright!" said Cerro.

"Alright... CERRO YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM BY MESSING UP THE CONTORLS... CHI GOING TO GET YOU FOR IT!" Kyoko yelled at Cerro for his stupidity for breaking the training equipment.

Cerro suck low with his ears wnet back in a im sorry looks don't kill me.

Toya look at them in a ah look couldnt figure out what happen to training equipment.

"Hey you two let him through the door!" said an unfamiliar voice coming from inside.

Cerro and Kyoko both look at each other then went inside to let him in.

Toya see six other people in the room that he haven't meet before.

One of them that yelled out to Cerro and Kyoko had black hair with purple streak running down near her right ear and down her tail close to the tip, she would wear motorcycle jackets black pants and white speggitti shirt that most time have oil stain from working on her bike, she most of time be bossy towards Cerro, Kyoko or any other small pups that usually around her but other times she tends to be nice if you dont get on her piss of mood moments.

"Hi my name is Beatrix" she went up to him held out her hand.

He took her hand and shake it looking at her in a puzzled.

"Over there is Kara, Darthmouth, Zev, Velctria and of course you already meet our leader?" she asked him while pointing out the people who is inside the room.

He nod in reply.

" Good... so your her partner?" she looks at him studying him. "U-um...Yes..." he said it with shaking voice wondering what she doing.

"Hmm I see..." She walks away from him and sits where she was.

Chi came inside the room "i see most of the team is here... Lets get started..."

~(TO BE CONTINUE)~


	5. Chapter 5 Misson Starts

As all the team got into the room, Toya meet with all of them and started to learn what each team member has for weapon, learn what type of skills they have, and their purpose in the team.

As each member calm down to listen about the mission that been assign.

"Alright now listen up i'm only saying this once... this mission been given to us by head chief... What this mission about is info-traiting a ware house that suspect to be holding illegal weapons and that the ware house seems to currently own by one of the wanted criminal on our list... i bet most of you wondering why Mr. Yamanota is here am i right?" Chi look at the team with her eyes staring at them.

The team stayed quietly till few raise their hands up which leaving Toya wondering why is Chi calling him by his last name to other team unlike before when he was with Cerro and Kyoko.

Chi sigh then looks at them again.

"For all of you to know which i am going say this once and only once... Mr. Yamanota is my partner for single missions... we be taking him on most of our mission to understand how this team works!" she said with both of her hands on the desk.

"Now then about our mission we be split up in teams of two... It be easier to track and capture our target..."

Every member know which members they going be pair with except Toya.

Toya didn't understand he figure if he going be pair up with one of the members but as figured he was with Chi and Velctria.

Once they paired up, Toya went up to Chi and Velctria and asked them about the target they told him that the target was most dangerous criminal that was hard to capture sense he kind that like to steal quietly, sold illegal weapons silently, and knows how to get the most top secret information from anywhere.

"Alright sense everyone is ready lets load up and move out...NOW!" Chi shouted the order.

Every member scramble to get out to the room and to the cars to moved out to head towards to the ware houses.

Toya siting the seat behind Chi while she sit in front while Velctria drives the first van.

~*To be Continued*~

Please continue reading this series of Crystal Elements! please leave comment or review either on Fanfiction, Deviantart (~chisakurawolf) or Tumblr (chiwhitewolf). I am creating more models to oneday hope turn this story into videos if i find right stage or enviroment... thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Infilled Traiting

As the vans full of the members of the A.W.T went on their way to the docks where the warehouses are Toya wonder about the situation.

"Hey... Chi?" He ask looking back of her head.

"Hmm?" She replied while looking in the mirror "What is it?"

"I was wondering about this guy you talk about earlier..." He continue looking at her.

She look forward out on the road, she stayed quiet for moment then she look in the mirror that has his reflection.

"He is the most dangerous guy.. he house un-resigured and illegal weapons... and the reason we going after him is..." She stop talking for a moment looking down at her feet.

"Is what?" He ask seriously looking at her.

Chi has flash back about Yuki attacking the scientist. She close her eyes and reopen them.

"Is to get secret information.." She looks forward again.

Toya stayed quiet and wonders about the information. "What type of information is it?"

"Didn't I say it was secret?" She looks at him.

Toya sunk down into his seat didn't want to get in Chi's rage.

Chi look back again and sighs

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell sense its your first day on the job with us.. Going lay down some rules.. First rule.. Don't ask don't tell... Second rule... Follow the Commands.. Third... Don't attack unless I say so!" She looks at him "You got the main "Rules" now?"

He nodded "Yeah!" He stayed quiet looking outside the window as they grew closer.

As Chi started to prepare her gun she handed Toya one of her other hand held guns. "Why you giving me this? i have my own?" He looks at her curiously.

"Its for your protection plus your handgun is outdated by oh i don't know when you transferred to our team. Besides that one there you holding is called PB Desert Eagle it can take bullets and plasma shots."

As she said cleaning her Blue Rose Beretta 92fs. "oh here have this.. its communication device we used just in case we split up.."

"Oh ok.. So is this mission is it like inviolate everyone ?" He asked as he take a look at the gun.

"No unless they shoot at you." She look out on the road. " We almost there.. get ready."

When they got to the ware houses they find that it was quiet and no one was working.

They have got a feeling that some how the enemy know that they were coming.

Each members came out of the vans with caution, Chi looks at each pair and give them a nod then they go in slowly in the warehouses.

Toya followed Chi behind.

They look around and listen carefully , Chi and Velctra ears were moving around while they sniff the air.

They paused for few minutes as they heard a loud noise coming from the back. They approached to where the noise was quietly. They checked every boxes and every crates there were nothing but guns and ammo.

Chi give hand single for Veltra to go to the other side of warehouse, and Toya in another. They both nodded and went.

Chi headed more towards down of the warehouse. She took it more approached to one crate.

Toya approach a room carefully. he slowly open the door and slowly went inside the room. He carefully moved one place to another, he spotted two people inside the room.

He slowly went up to them to cheek to see if they were alive or not. Both of them were unconscious. He heard noise coming deep within the room. He approached carefully leaning against the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a man dress in black,dark jacket has long white hair kinda like Chi's hair color only darker, Has scars on his face, and has red eyes.

He reach for communication device and quietly called Chi and Velctra.

"Hey you guys..I need you come to where I am at.. I think I just "Found" our guy..." He said in nervous tone.

"We be right there!" Chi replied.

He watches the Man and the other person talking till one of the person look up where Toya was at. Toya move quickly before he was notice by the person.

The mysterious man turn around and looks where the person was looking then started heads towards where Toya is.

Toya move into one of the lockers and fit inside and stayed quiet holding his breath sees a shadow move in front.

After few minutes the shadow moves away from the lockers. Toya waited for few minutes and slowly came out goes where he was to see the two people but doesn't see them.

Out of the blue Toya was snatched up and was thrown to where the two people were standing.

He looked up and see the mysterious man standing next to the wall.

The mysterious man jumped down from the high place and landed in front of Toya.

"Well well it seems we have a rat living here..." Said the red eyes mysterious man.

Toya stared at the man as the gun was pulled out from the man pockets and pointed at Toya.

"What is a human like you doing down here hmm...?" He laughed to him self. "I haven't had a toy in aged to played with.." He started to pull the trigger till all of sudden the gun got basted from his hand.

Toya looked up and saw Chi. He drew out his gun and pointed at the man.

The man looked and laughed. "How quint.." He smiles "So the Lovely Wolf Alpha leader is here to get me huh?..."

He turns around look at Chi "I BET you want information to what your looking for hmm... well type of information i don't really have..."

"I know you have information of regarding of a former member... Yuki.." Chi said as she slowly came down from the stairs and goes close to the guy. "I want answers of where she may be at!"

He laughed again "Oh you mean precious mother?... Well I am not going tell you!"

He pulled out gas pellet throwed it at the ground and the gas came out suddenly. Once the gas cleared he was gone..

"Dammit!" Chi yelled and reach for the devices "Calling all squad.. the target left the area!... Find him and bring him to headquarter.."

Toya gets off the ground and went upstairs to checked the two unconscious men. "Chi there were another guy he was talking to but he got away as well."

"We look for him later!" Chi replied and head towards to the vans outside "Call the ambulance for those two.. I am going after our target..."

~*END~*


End file.
